


Boner Killer

by Esselle



Series: Whole Milk [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Bad! Dog!" Hinata yells, a hand now placed imperiously on his hip. "Don't insult your master!""You areterrible at this!"Kageyama yells back. "Dogs can't even—insult people, you idiot!""Take it back!" Hinata shouts again. "I amnota boner killer, Kageyama!"Kageyama looks up at him, shaking his sopping wet bangs out of his eyes, rhinestone collar glinting at his neck."Really?!"'--Hinata fails spectacularly at being sexy.





	Boner Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 20: Pet Play.

"Sit!"

"No."

"Stay."

"Not happening."

"...Roll over?"

"I refuse."

Hinata runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Kageyama!"

Kageyama sits on the floor, cross-legged, his arms folded across his chest. Around his neck, he wears a sparkly black collar on a short leash. Hinata is the one who bought these, and incidentally, their appearance is probably about where Kageyama can pinpoint this entire experience rolling sadly downhill.

"Hinata!" he responds, tone mocking. "I don't find any of this sexy."

"You're the one who wanted to _try it!"_ Hinata says, throwing his hands into the air.

"You're right, I did," Kageyama says. "That was before I remembered that I'm dating the biggest boner killer on the planet."

Hinata squawks in outrage, and Kageyama grins—or he does, until something wet and cold sprays into his face. He coughs, sputters, and blinks.

"What the _fuck?"_ he asks, staring at Hinata.

Hinata stares back at him, a spray bottle held in his hands like he's looking down the barrel of a gun, round face scrunched up in anger. "Bad dog!" he yells, and spritzes Kageyama again.

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouts, and gets a mouthful of water for his trouble. "Hina—stop—fucking _put down the—_ " He gives up as Hinata squirts him viciously, drenching his bangs and the front of his shirt.

"Bad! Dog!" Hinata yells, a hand now placed imperiously on his hip. "Don't insult your master!"

"You are _terrible at this!"_ Kageyama yells back, raising his hands in self defense as Hinata comes after him again. "Dogs can't even—insult people, you idiot!"

"Take it back!" Hinata shouts again. "I am _not_ a boner killer, Kageyama!"

Kageyama looks up at him, shaking his sopping wet bangs out of his eyes, rhinestone collar glinting at his neck. _"Really?!"_

Hinata tosses the bottle at his face and storms off to fling himself down upon the couch, his back to Kageyama. Kageyama sighs.

"Hinata…"

"Go away," Hinata says. Kageyama can't see most of his face, but what he can see looks very red.

Kageyama crouches on the floor next to the couch next to him and puts a hand on his back. Hinata rolls away from his touch. "Hey, Whole Milk. Can I tell you something?"

He can practically see the gears in Hinata's head turning as he considers. "What?" Hinata finally asks, in a surly voice.

Kageyama rubs his back soothingly and says, fondly, "You… are…" Hinata's ears perk up. "… _definitely_ a boner killer." Hinata rolls over to face him with an enraged shout and Kageyama immediately stuffs him into his arms and plops down onto the couch, holding onto the struggling figure. "That's kind of why I like you, stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Hinata protests, from his position smashed into Kageyama's chest. "You said you wanted to try all this stuff, so I looked it up and this is what the websites said to do! Like, training and commands and… and stuff!"

"You looked it up?" Kageyama asks. Shit. That's probably where this all went wrong. He shouldn't have assumed Hinata would figure out what to do—Hinata always thinks Kageyama wants to try for the most "advanced" thing with sex, which never makes for a good jumping off point. "Okay, well… first off, those sites can be pretty intense. Let's… dial it back a bit."

"What's 'a bit'?" Hinata asks skeptically.

"No more water spraying," Kageyama says firmly, and Hinata wilts. "But… the leash and collar aren't bad." Hinata looks pleased with himself until Kageyama adds, "The rhinestones were unnecessary, though."

Hinata glares up at him and tugs on the leash to pull him closer. "I wanted it to be _nice,_ " he says, as Kageyama plants kisses all over his cheeks and nose. "You're my, um… my p-pet and I'm supposed to take care of you."

He says this very shyly, still working out how to be "sexy" about it. Kageyama almost bursts out laughing, but manages to squash it down. Besides, with the blush spreading over his face, big brown eyes flicking away in embarrassment, Hinata is already his own kind of sexy.

"Thanks," Kageyama says, half joking. "Hey, you know what pets like?" He doesn't think Hinata is going to get there on his own their first try, so he figures it's time to start helping.

"Um… food?"

Yeah, he's not getting there.

"Being _pet_ ," Kageyama tells him with a look.

"Oh," Hinata says, brow wrinkling as he thinks this through. Then, _"Ohhh."_

It takes barely any time at all to get Hinata naked and in his lap. Kageyama bites his lip, watching with hooded eyes as the tiny redhead straddles him, hands slicked up as he works both their cocks between his palms, breath puffing fast. Hinata stares down as though mesmerized, hands moving slowly up and down as he strokes them with a firmer grip than his inexperience should probably allow for. Kageyama has been teaching him well. He loves watching Hinata, who still can't seem to be touched without falling to pieces, sweet and needy every time.

He rolls his hips lazily and Hinata looks up at him, lips parted hopefully. "Is this good?"

It feels amazing, but Kageyama thinks about it for a bit, and shakes his head. "That's not up to me, is it? You get to do whatever you want with me."

Hinata's eyes widen a bit, and then he nods so hard he has to put his lubey hands on the front of Kageyama's shirt to steady himself. "Oh, yeah!" He leans forward and Kageyama tilts his head to kiss him. "Um, maybe, today," he says, giggling when Kageyama won't stop kissing him between words, "can I be on…"

Kageyama doesn't finish for him, because he wants Hinata to say it.

Hinata's pretty lips form the word so softly, he barely hears it. "Top?"

"Are you asking for _my_ permission?" Kageyama murmurs, with his lips still to Hinata's cheek, and Hinata's shoulders rise and fall with a sigh.

"I just want to make sure it's okay," he says. "I know you have to do it a lot when you're working, and—"

"I still like it."

Hinata has reverted back to Milk Mode very quickly. He plays with Kageyama's fingers nervously and won't look at him. "Will it… be as good when it's me, though?"

Kageyama pushes him back by the shoulders and holds him there, staring at him. Hinata's face is apple red. "Shouyou," Kageyama says bluntly, "everything is good when it's you." Hinata's wide eyes meet his own as if to ask _really?_ Kageyama drops their foreheads together. "I opened myself up for you already."

Hinata's expression of stunned arousal is priceless. "You—you're already—" Kageyama slides his hands up his boyfriend's bare thighs and nods, and Hinata almost falls off the couch. "Can we do it now?!"

It's not the first time Hinata's fucked him, because sometimes when he's horny (often) and too worked up (also often), it's just easier that way. Kageyama knows exactly how to relax into sex, and he likes the way Hinata sounds when he's inside him. Plus, Hinata is always _literally_ as excited as if it's their first time, and this, in itself, is massively endearing.

"How do you want me?" Kageyama asks him, and Hinata looks like he's about to vibrate his way up through the ceiling.

"Can you… go on your knees?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama grins at him. "Doggy style?" he clarifies, teasingly. "You're getting into this now, huh?"

Instead of stammering and blushing, Hinata seems to sense the challenge. And he never lets Kageyama win if he can help it, even when it's something like this. He raises his eyes defiantly, wrapping the black leash around his palm to tug Kageyama closer by the collar.

"Maybe I am," he says, brown eyes warm and intent. "I'm the one taking care of you, so you'd better satisfy me."

Kageyama's eyebrows raise. Where did _that_ come from, all of a sudden, he wonders. It's not unwelcome at all, Hinata naked, skin flushed and hot, his cock hard and heavy, waiting for Kageyama. Pretty good deal. Kageyama lets himself be reeled in by the neck as Hinata runs a warm hand down his chest, fingers tweaking at his nipple, making him groan. Hinata yanks him all the way forward, their lips barely brushing.

"Let me fuck you, puppy," Hinata whispers.

 _Holy shit,_ Kageyama has time to think, before his brain short circuits.

Hinata is definitely ready by the time Kageyama is on his knees on the floor, slicking up his cock and positioning himself with almost no noticeable flailing. Maybe this whole Dom thing is something they should try more often, it might boost his confidence.

"I'm gonna put it in," he breathes to Kageyama, and Kageyama nods, head down, hair hanging in his eyes. Hinata enters him slowly and he lets his mouth fall open, lets the genuine pleasure of being filled by Hinata overtake him—it shouldn't be so different than all the times when he's working, but it is, always.

Maybe because of all the little things Hinata does, how, despite all his nerves, he's gentle and careful, hands caressing Kageyama's skin. He always does this thing, when he's all the way in, drops his forehead to Kageyama's body, his chest or his back, and rolls his face from side to side there before pressing his lips to Kageyama's skin. Kageyama shivers every time.

"Can I move?" Hinata asks, and Kageyama nods and whines, not even thinking about the sparkly collar or the leash or the goddamn spray bottle. He just wants Hinata to make him feel good.

Hinata fucks him with his hands gripping Kageyama's hips, steady as he drags Kageyama back in on every thrust, and Kageyama's moans jump every time Hinata buries himself deep. He still hasn't got the hang of knowing exactly where to aim, but it doesn't matter, because Kageyama loves how Hinata's cock feels in him, and Hinata knows him, knows how to make it up to him in different ways.

Kageyama feels pressure around his neck, and then he's being pulled backwards by the leash again, back curving deeply as his head tilts, and he growls as Hinata reaches around to fist his cock.

"Fuck, yeah," he pants, eyes closed and head tipped back, "that feels fucking great—"

Hinata makes a tiny noise, and his thrusts get faster, a little less even. "That's—g-good—" he gasps. "I want you to feel good, I wanna take—care of you—"

Kageyama groans. "God, _Shouyou—_ "

Hinata cries out and Kageyama feels the pull on the leash slacken, as Hinata drops his hand to the floor to support himself. "Hnngh—s-sorry, I'm—"

He's coming—Kageyama feels his lips wet and warm on his upper back as Hinata kisses him and whimpers, hips shuddering as he spills. "Sorry—" he keeps saying, suddenly sweet again, face pressed into Kageyama's skin, "I couldn't…"

Kageyama shifts forward, feels him slip out, and then tumbles onto his back, pulling Hinata down on top of him. He buries his nose in Hinata's neck, whining softly.

Hinata reaches down and finds his cock, grip still a little shaky, bringing Kageyama to climax with a hesitant touch that becomes more and more sure of itself as Kageyama writhes and arches into his hand, moaning his name, begging for release.

"Kageyama," Hinata says, voice awed, "Kageyama, can you come? For me?"

It's a combination of Hinata rubbing his palm over the tip of Kageyama's cock and his adorably amazed voice that bring Kageyama over the edge, hips picked up off the carpet as he shoots all over his stomach. Hinata lets go of him a little too quickly to bury himself into his side, but Kageyama just gives himself a last tug or two until he's completely wrung out, before he wraps an arm around Hinata and kisses him on the forehead.

"See, you got it, eventually," he says, and Hinata knees him in the hip.

"You're so mean," he says. "You make fun of me even when I'm trying!"

This is true. "Okay," Kageyama says agreeably. "But what if I make you dinner?"

Hinata claps his hands together. "Then, I would reconsider your status as the worst dog."

"The _worst?!"_ Kageyama asks, incredulously. He stuffs Hinata's head under his arm, an evil grin on his face as Hinata shrieks and squirms. "I'll show you the worst."

"Kageyama, NO! Don't lick me," he wails. "Bad dog, _bad doooooog_ —"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
